Una nueva aventura
by Tomy-kun
Summary: Después de la derrota de la Organización XIII, Sora regresa a la isla de la que proviene junto a sus amigos Rikku y Kairi, poco tiempo después notan una extraña energia que les resulta conocida. Descubre la nueva aventura del universo Kingdom Hearts.


Era extraño estar allí tumbado en la cama, sin hacer nada, sin embargo eran aquellos momentos de soledad los que le hacían sentir bien consigo mismo. Sabía que necesitaba pasar un tiempo a solas, con la mente en blanco mientras su mirada se clavaba en el techo de su habitación. Villa Crepúsculo nunca había sido un sitio donde pasaran muchas cosas extraordinarias, podría decirse que aparte del torne de Struggle y la feria de finales de verano, no había nada más interesante que hacer. Pero lo más extraño para él sucedió apenas unos días antes.

¿Acaso era el único que se había percatado de eso? No sabía exactamente porque, pero aquel año el torneo de Struggle no tenía vencedor, recordaba perfectamente haber visto los combates de Hayner, Vivi, Seifer y el antiguo campeón Setzer, incluso recordaba haber visto como alzaban la copa de campeón junto a Olette y Pence. Pero por alguna extraña razón no recordaba quién lo había logrado, por más que forzaba su memoria no conseguía recordar nada.

Exasperado se dio la vuelta hasta quedar mirando a la ventana que daba al eterno atardecer, la luz anaranjada cegó completamente sus ojos rojizos, tubo que cerrarlos y apartar la vista de allí. Unas voces bajo su ventana lo hicieron incorporarse sobresaltado, con una mezcla de alegría y miedo a ser descubierto se abalanzó sobre la ventana y se asomó cautelosamente. 

Allí estaba ella, con su cabello castaño revuelto, sus ojos verde esmeralda y su sonrisa deslumbrante, quedó varios segundos observando como Olette se alejaba calle abajo con su pandilla y suspiró.

- Podría unirme a ellos, seguro que son muy simpáticos.- Una voz le sobresaltó al responder a su pregunta.

-Podrías...

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Agarró instintivamente un reloj despertador con intención de arrojarlo al intruso- da la cara

-Si crees que algo así puede dañarme estás muy equivocado pequeño- La voz hablaba pausadamente y en un tono grave, lo que le hizo pensar al chico en la figura de un hombre adulto y corpulento, ante él se abrió una especie de agujero negro y de él surgió un hombre vestido por entero de negro, con una capucha cubriendo su rostro- ¿Quieres saber que ha pasado con tus recuerdos? 

-¿Que sabes de mis recuerdos?- Sin darse cuenta el chico había bajado lentamente el reloj.

- Si me acompañas lo descubrirás- bajo la capucha asomó un mechón de pelo castaño.

Poco a poco, el pequeño se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta aquel agujero negro, antes de dejarse rodear por el brazo de aquel hombre miró una vez más por la ventana y vio fugazmente a Olette, tras eso desapareció seguido de aquella extraña figura.

-Roxas...!Roxas¡- Naminé intentó adnetrarse a través del sueño de Roxas, tal y como Kairi intentaba lo propi con Sora.

- ¿Que pasa¿Algún sin corazón?- Sora preguntó alarmado mientras se alzaba impetuoso. Roxas solo pudo poner una mueca ante tal ruidoso despertar.

-Odio cuando hace eso- Dijo Roxas con un deje de ironía, haciendo que Naminé sonriera mientras Kairi y Sora reían juntos.

-Sabes que si Kairi no hubiera venido a despertaros habríais vuelto a llegar tarde a...-De pronto Naminé calló poniendo una mueca extraña, Kairi lo notó al igual que Roxas y Sora.

Los 4 notaron la misma presencia oscura en la isla, la misma que hacía unos meses habían logrado exterminar pero que por alguna razón desconocida volvía a emprender su malvado viaje.

-No puede ser...-Roxas maldecía al mismo tiempo que Sora

**Bueno, he aquí mi fic estreno en esta página, no espero que muchos lo leaís, los pocos que os aventureis a leerlo me gustaría que dejarais alguna review, siempre con ánimo de mejorar dia a dia. He de decir que no es mi primer fic, pero que es uno que me gustaría mucho continuar si veo que la gente se interesa por el tema.**

**Nada más que añadir, hasta pronto elegidos de la llave espada**


End file.
